Simon Sampson
Simon Sampson is the supporting protagonist of "Donkey Kong Country Escapades" and an ally to Team DK. Voices * Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese; Teenager) * Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese; Adult) * Sean Marquette (English; Teenager) * Robby Benson (English; Adult) * Marco Portillo (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Arturo Mercado (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Masumi Mutsuda (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Jordi Brau (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Masumi Mutsuda (Catalan; Teenager) * Jordi Brau (Catalan; Adult) * Fabrice Trojani (French; Teenager) * Emmanuel Jacomy (French; Adult) * Julien Nguyen (Canadian French; Teenager) * Daniel Picard (Canadian French; Adult) * Sebastian Fitzner (German; Teenager) * Matthias Freihof (German; Adult) * Gabriele Patriarca (Italian; Teenager) * Massimo Corvo (Italian; Adult) * Tiago Monteiro (Portuguese; Teenager) * Henrique Feist (Portuguese; Adult) * Diogo Ferreira (Seasons 1-2 and Christmas Special); Yan Gesteira (Seasons 3-4 and Movie; As Ian Gesteira) (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * José Leonardo (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Wāng Shìwěi (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Dù Dé-Xūn (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Zhōu Zhōu (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Wáng Kǎi(Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Zoeng Jyu-Dung (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * Choi Nga-Gok (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) * Oh Seung-Yoon (Korean; Teenager) * Jang Se-Jun (Korean; Adult) * Mathias Klenske (Danish; Teenager) * Mikael Birkkjær (Danish; Adult) * Kas Westerbeek (Dutch; Teenager) * Rob Fruithof (Dutch; Adult) * Dick Eriksson (Swedish; Teenager) * Tommy Körberg (Swedish; Adult) * Jónmundur Grétarsson (Icelandic; Teenager) * Hinrik Ólafsson (Icelandic; Adult) * Nils-Martin Crawfurd (Norwegian; Teenager) * Lasse Lindtner (Norwegian; Adult) * Chananon Saringkhanon (Thai; Teenager) * Sumet Ong-Art (Thai; Adult) * Ruslan Martsinkevich (Russian; Teenager) * Oleg Kulikovich (Russian; Adult) * Kajetan Lewandowski (Polish; Teenager) * Stefan Każuro (Polish; Adult) * Max Wiberg (Finnish; Teenager) * Matti Olavi Ranin (Finnish; Adult) * Gábor Morvay (Seasons 1-2 and Christmas Special); Bence Penke (Seasons 1-3 and Movie) (Hungarian; Teenager) * Barnabás Szabó Sipos (Hungarian; Adult) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Greek; Teenager) * Yiánnis Palamídas (Greek; Adult) * Yonatan Magon (Seasons 1-2 and Christmas Special); Daniel Magon (Seasons 3-4 and Movie) (Hebrew; Teenager) * Yuval Zamir (Hebrew; Adult) * Rafat Pazo (Arabic; Teenager) * Firas Sa’id (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Simon is a 14 year old boy with short light chocolate brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white tanktop underneath a blue and white varsity jacket, khaki pants, and black shoes. At age 20, Simon wears a cream colored long-sleeved, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue apron, tan pants, a blue bow tie, and brown shoes, yet he retains his short light chocolate brown spiky hair and brown eyes. During the summer season, he wears his white tanktop, tan khaki shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. During the fall season, his outerwear is his blue and white varsity jacket and a blue newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, his outfit is a white long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and white socks with gray toes and heels, along with his khaki pants and black shoes. His winter outerwear is a blue snow hat with a white pom-pom, a blue long-sleeved coat, dark blue snow pants, white mittens, a white scarf, and black boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a red long-sleeved raincoat, a red rain hat, and red boots. At night, he wears a light blue short-sleeved shirt and blue long pajama pants with yellow bananas on them as his pajamas in the spring. His pajamas consist a light blue tanktop and blue shorts as his pajamas in the summer. His pajamas are a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets and blue long pajama pants, and sometimes wears blue slippers in both the fall and the winter. His party outfit is a blue long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a black bow tie, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark blue sleeveless vest with three black buttons, blue pants, black shoes with white spats on them, and a blue top hat with a white ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip. At a royal ball, he wears a blue long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, navy blue pants with yellow lining, white gloves, and black boots. When going swimming, he wears blue swimming trunks. When going to church, he wears a blue long-sleeved sailor shirt with poofy sleeves, a blue collar with white lining, blue and white striped sleeve rims, and a red loose bow tie, blue pants, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. His Halloween costume is a pharaoh costume consisting a white short-sleeved shirt, gold wristbands, a white pleated long kilt, a gold and turquoise striped pharaoh helmet with a gold cobra symbol on it, a gold wrap around his waist, a black fake Egyptian goatee, and gold leather sandals, and sometimes carried a gold yellow and blue striped Egyptian cane. Personality Relationships Ryker Sampson Ryker is Simon’s twin brother. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christmas Specials *Donkey Kong Country Escapades: A Christmas Special Movies * Donkey Kong Country Escapades: The Movie Trivia *Simon is in junior high and in 8th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Simon starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4’s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a teenager. *His favorite school subjects are English, history, P.E. (Which stands for physical education), and science. *His least favorite school subject is math, especially algebra. *His little sister, Sally, often bugs him. For instance, if she does this to either him or Ryker, either one will tell her to “Get out of our room,” physically abuse her, or bandage her head up with duct tape. *He does not like being grounded or sent to detention. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists